Papa bondrewd
"oja oja" ~ bondzio przegladajac podniecajace go wore z francja i wlohami bondrewd papa to papa wszystkich chyba ludzi ale tak naprawde to jest papom tylko kamilka bo karolek wojtek nie mug urodzic synka :( i musial adoptowac ta mala kurtke i jest syneczkiem webra i prus ale ich nie lubil bo na niego prusy nakrzyczal i uciekl od nich na kujawy wyglond tak naprawde to nie wiadomo jak wyglada jego ryjec bo caly czas nosi maske z blota ktora sobie zrobil jak mial 12 lat i jak zdechnie to idzie jakas inna kurwa zaklada masezczke i voila papa bonbon ma taki fajny oognek zawsze i maske tom fajnom bo ma ryjca zjebanego po webrze i wloski prus i jest ubrany na czarno bo jest edzi tatusiem i ma gwizdek zrobiony ze swoich zwlok relacje kamilek no a wienc no jak miala ta kurwa 10 lat to go tatus adoptowal ale sie okazalo ze jego mama nie zyje bo umarla podczas jego porodu przez litwe bo go trucja pobil zoledziem i no bylo zakurwiscie bo tate mu dawal gerbera i rozne takie fajne rzeczy i no jak mial 11.23 roku to mu kupil piotera na urodziny co lata i jak sie go powacha to widac pingwinki i no kamilk na poczatku byl troche spierdolony bo byl uzalezniony od lola i nie mial mozliwosci grania bo w idofroncie byl chujowy net i myjnia mu pomogla w rehabilitacji i potme sie wjebal debil na schody i spad i sobie raczke zlamal i mu tatus smarowal czyms bialym slonym i maslem i potem bylo zaje ale is epotem wjebal nanaci i kamilek mu uszka gryzl i tate wyjebal nanaciego na winde i nanaci wkurwiony potem uciek z budyniem na syberie przez co kamilek plakal i bondrewd zeby zamknal ryj wsadzal mu smoczka w ucho i nwm i potem tate kazal mu myc pokoik bo beda goscie i kamilek sie wkurwil bo nie lubi pracowac bo jest w firmie szlachta nie pracuje ale pomyslal ze tate bedzie z niego dumny i sie znowu wjebal nanaci z rikoksem i regalem i kamilek sie bawil z rikoksem fajnie zaniedbujac tatusia i potem kamilek sie wkurwil na tatusia ze wycial raczke regalowi i uciek z rikoksem do portu i im lodke wyjal i tatus go zespankowal bo nie ladnie tak i potem umarl na 2 sekundy bo go regal pobil i kamilek ryczal przez 2 minuty az sie rejnbow dasz jakis wjebal i zalozyl maseczke taty i elo masz malego ha daw zero i no zamienil sie w tate ale tata uciek z kamilkiem do pokoiku i go w zupke zamienil i no sie potem wylal bo rikoks go nie potrafila utrzymac w miejscu ale tate juz umer i sie spotkali w niebie wraz z mamusia i genjim jan papa 3 papiez 3 jajnik to rzona bondona i no jak mieli 12 lat to sie spotkali na kujawach i go bobowita zaprosil na bal i tanczyli czacze do kokodzambo przez 2 minuty i sie okazalo ze jan papap jest bezplodny i nie moze urodzic synka i pomysleli ze kogos zaadoptuja ale jan papa umer bo go zakurwila ta kurwa turcja :( i papa plakal przez 2 minuty stopa i robil sobie oltarzyki z papa az w koncu sie spotkal z nim w niebie i pokazal mu swoja kolekcje nsfw gerity i kamilka nanaczytri nanaczytri sie wjebal do taty bondada kiedy mial 3 lata i byl furi z miti budynkiem czan i tatus zapewnil mu rozne udogodnienia w postaci np wanny ale nanaci mial to w dupie bo nie lubil sie kompac kruwa debil i tate sie na niego wkurwil bo mial byc jego zwierzatkiem wiec go zamknal z budynkiem do windy i jak winda przyjechala z powrotem to sie okazalo ze miti jest jebanym budyniem i nanaci darl ryja i bondzio cos odkryl ale nie wiedzial co i musial sie troche nad tym namyslec hmm i zaproponowal nanaciemu wspolprace ze on bedzie mu robil zupki z dzieci a bodzio bedzie mu zapewnial fleszlejty jako substytut miti i sie nanaci zgodzil i jak zobaczyl ze bondrewd daje miti snickersy to sie kruwa wkurwil i uciek z miti na syberie i bylo smutno ale potem wrocil po 1 dniu z rikoksem i regalkiem i domagal sie rewanzu w pasjansie i papa sie zgodzil i go wymyl ale nanaci sie wkurwil bo nie lubil smaku mydla i uciek do rega i sie okazalo ze mu raczke odcinaja i sie wydarl na 2 kg i potem uciek i potem regalek sie bil z bondadem a nanaci fapal sobie za kamieniem i jak bonded umieral to nanaci do niego wbil i mu podal czity do gie te a san andreas i bondzio sie uradowal bo w koncu zarucha w gta i dal nanaciemu swoja najmocniejsza karte do gwinta i umar webr i prusy webr i prusy to jego rodzice i jak mial 12 lat to go prusy opieprzyl i uciek na kujawy gdzie poznal pape 2 historyjjka no a wiec najpierw byla ta suka bonded i jak mial 12 lat to ukrad natke pietruszki z biurka jego mamy gilberta i wciagnal uszkeim i sie zacpal na 2 sekundy i pomyslal ej lol wykopie dul w ziemi kilofen z terari i bedzie beka XD i tak zrobil i potem spojrzal w lusterko i sie przerazil bo mial ryjek webra i wloski gilberta wiec zrobil sobie maseczke z blota i zalozyl na ryj i wbily prusy do niego do pokoju bo slyszal jakies dziwne dzwieki jakby kaczke dusil poduszka i zobaczyl co jego synek odpierdala i powiedzial "gabrys jestes zjebany :(" i bondad sie wkurwil i wyskoczyl przez okno i potem wbil przez komuin do piwnicy i wzial igielki jakies i rope naftowa w termosie i spierdolil na kujawy dzie poznal papieza 2 i sie za niego poszedł i po 2 minutach poszli sie ruchac bo tanczyli czacze z karabinem i se okazalo ze cukierek jest bezplodny i pomysleli ze lol zaadoptuja gowniaka ale bum wbila turcja i jebnela w pape 2 z procy zoledziem i papa 2 umer i bondzio plakal przez 2 sekundy stopami i poszedl do schroniska dla krolikow i tam zaadoptowal kamilka i kamilek byl fajny i zamieszkali razem w idodupie w dizurce w ziemi 2 metrowej ale po 2 dniach wbil nanaczytri i bondzio pomyslal ze lol bedzie beka i zrobil z kaski zupke i kamilek sie ucieszyl bo bedzie cos zrec ale papa mu kazal spierdalac i wykurwil kaske figielek glebiej w dziurke i podciagnal tasma klejaca i kaska sie nie zamiela w w dupe bo byla kurwa w kartonie ale bondad sie ucieszyl i wzial miti ktorom nanaci kraszowal i wsadzil ich do windy i powiedzial ze na dole beda cukeirki ale ich tam ne bylo i jak winda wrucila na gure to nanaci darl ryja a miti zamienila sie w budyniek :( i nanaci sie obrazil na tate na 2 minuty ale tate kazal mu zamknac ryj i robic nowe zupki i bylo ok ale ten delib pokazal nanaciemu jak wyglada miti i nanaci sie wkurwil, kopnal tate w ogonek i uciek z miti na syberie :( a kamilek sie rozplakal bo lubil wyjadac pchly nanaciego i po 1 dniu nanaci wrucil ale z regalem i rikoksem i bonded sie ucieszyl i zapytal czy zabil miti i nanaci dostal kataru i nazwal tate lewakiem i nie chcial nic jesc i potem kamilek dzies speirdolil i bonded mial wiecej czasu na zajecie sie regalkiem ktoremu kurwa odcial reke bo mial dosc ze on kurwa PODCHODZIL DO RANDOMOWEJ OSOBY I KURWA JEJ REKE LAMAL JAPIERDOLE O CO MU CHODZI i regalek sie zsikal i potem wbili tam nanaczytri z rikoksem i kamilkiem i kamilek kazal tacie przestac fapac sie raczka rega i tate powiedzial ze to prank i ze mu ta raczke przyklei kropelka ale nanaczytri zabral rega i uciekli z rikoksem i kamilkiem i zabrali kurwa ludke i te kurwy uciekly na moze baltyckie zostawiajac kamilka bo on nie chcial bo mial chorobe morska i powiedzial tacie ze zabrali ta dupke ludke ale tate wbil i go opieprzyl przez co sobie buciki osmarkal i poszli szukac te kurwy co uciekly i jak ich znalazli to sie spytali nanaciego o szejki czy ma i nanaci zaczal drzec ryja o czestotliwosci 43hz i rikoks mu wyjebala olowkiem w palec u nogi i sie bonbon wydarl ale mial beke bo to masochista i regalek go utopil w studni i wyciagnal potem zeby zjesc ale potem sie wjebal kamilek i zaczal sie drzec i lkac i wbil jakis maciek gej i podkurwil papie maske i zalozyl i okurwa zamienil sie w tate i kamilk sie ucieszyl ale tate wsadzil mu chusteczne nasiaknieta eterem w odbyt i zasnal sniac o gericie i przedstawil sie tym kurwom bo nie wiedzial jak mu na imie i zabral kamilka do pokoju gdzie mu powiedzial ze lel moze z niego zrobic fajna zupke przez co pomoze mu w wspinaczce na giewont i powiedzial ze zobaczy zarowke i kamilek powiedzial lolk i bodzio meble zrobil z niego zupke fajna i wlal do buteleczki po kubusiu i potem cos poszedl robic w pokoiku z dupa i riko sie tam wpierdolila z nanacim i bondzio pomyslal ze bedzie beka i pobawil sie z nimi w berka ale oni sie zaczeli drzec i kazali regalowi sie z nim bic ale regala popierdolilo i byl jakims pajaczkiem czy cos i wykurwil tate na dno dziurki i potem nanaci go dotknal w nosek i regalowi stanal i juz nie byl tym pajaczkiem i pobiegl na dol bic sie z ta kruwa ale bondad sie wpierdolil na gore juz wkurwiony i byl furi ale mu kamilek wypadl z odkurzacza bo zle zamknal i riko sie zaczela drzec i pobiegla do niego kiedy te kurwy graly w pasjansa i kurwa wziela kamilka do raczki ale rikoks to jebany debil i jej sie wylal na bucika i waren sie wjebal i zaczal to kruwa pic a rikoks dostala ataku epilepsji i regalek wykurwil tacie z latarki i tate sie przewrucil bo to takie jasne i nanaci do niego podszedl i podal mu czity do gta sa i tate umar i trafil do nieba :( i zrobil ze swoich zwlok gwizdek i teraz gwizdze na hejterow bo dabowanie przestalo byc modne galerja 67676f_6443177.png|tate w reklamie pumeksu 29894184_828589407351985_411430028_o.jpg|tate skacze z regalkiem nanacim i riko bo chcieli popelnic zbiorowe samobojstwo ale zapomnieli o bonbonie ZntOEhOeKgWtb9twmH9CIfBzVLmqGam9GW1ekje-4A0.jpg|tate ze swoimi kolezkami-gejami XnEAAV0aTG5_i5Bdz0LUPMgrCuQX8qfLYdLbr0Up6QY.png|wzor matematyczny Unknown.png|tate ukrywa sie w zaroslach podgladajac nanaciego To_taczka_jak_cos.jpg|tate bawi sie w taczke z kolega Sukatatus.png|tate kiedy nanaci nadepnal mu celowo na ogonek PgiKOKIR.png|tate i jego skład tancza do hardbasa -mC0yJ1dgAEoJxUbowkczowtYrQZ3jzwAOwT90AKkNg.png|martwe teraz meme J2c-imeHq82Jn3uJeizNTkwc7tRTh_dJar8nbFr7LxQ.png|tygrys ma okres o to ze tate je zupke DZyBwPMV4AANFZ7.jpg|tatus jako furi Dsafasfasf.png|tatus z gwizdkiem Dobrytatus.png|tate probuje podniesc kamilka kiedy ten wjebal 23 krówki i kremówke Bondrewd Anime.png|tate Bondrewd narehate.png|tate jako blesd narehate Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wysoki Kategoria:Czlowiek Kategoria:Hulajdusza Kategoria:Idofront Kategoria:Niebo